I'm Not In Love With You
by Mikadaphne28
Summary: Between pretend love and real, it's hard to define in a world full of secrecy and lies. DorisXSkipper


_**I'm not sure about you guys, but this is the first time I've heard of this pairing...**_

_**I forgot to mention, Falling is humanized, well, it is based from Secrecy Unjustified...you probably knew that.**_

_**Another Secrecy Unjustified inspired one shot. Humanized.**_

_**Read & Review!**_

* * *

**I'm Not In Love With You**

"Hi, Skipper!" The blonde, blue eyed beauty waved to the solemn looking boy leaning on the wall. He looked up at her, smiling when he spotted her.

"Hi, Doris." She walked up to him and looked over at him with a raised brow.

"Everything alright?"

"Fine."

"So, how's it going?"

"Is school going to change? There's nothing interesting here."

"It's too bad your sis is making you do this. Must be easy, huh?"

"I guess. I got an A today. Happy?"

"Maybe. In a gym quiz or something?"

"Nope. In History."

"You cheated, didn't you? Wait, how'd you get the answers to Mr. Hayden's quiz?"

"Hey, I actually studied. She made me. I didn't have a choice."

"Wow." Doris blinked and nodded. "That's an improvement."

"Don't dwell on it. I'm not planning on finishing, okay? I've got better things to do." Doris rolled her eyes and was about to retort when a girl ran up to them, out of breath and stopped before Skipper. "Rosa? Como es te?" Skipper raised a brow at the girl, who took in a deep breath and stood up.

"H-hi." Doris bit down on her lip and watched quietly, not wanting to be an object of hate if she interrupted. Skipper was still the bad boy of the school, even if he was her best friend. She took in another breath, opened her mouth and spoke in a flurry of Spanish. When she was done, Skipper looked at his watch, shook his head and smiled, speaking back in Spanish. Disappointed, the girl nodded and smiled sadly. "Sure, Skipper."

"See ya tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow?" The boy grinned widely and winked at her.

"I'm sure I can squeeze you in tomorrow." Rosa nodded with a grin of her own and ran away.

"Okay," Doris looked after Rosa and turned to Skipper with a raised brow, "what was THAT about?" Before the boy could answer, a troop of girls walked by them.

"Hey, Skipper!" The boy merely smiled and waved back. The girl who spoke blushed wildly and walked away while her friends giggled and followed after her. Doris rolled her eyes at them and placed her hands on her hips.

"Weirdness. It just never stops."

"Don't need to get jealous. I still like you better than them."

"Glad I'm being compared to a bunch of actual bimbos."

"Bimbos." Skipper repeated the word with a scoff and crossed his arms. "Doesn't define all of them. A bunch of..."

"A bunch of what?" The boy sulked and looked away from her.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Instead of answering, the boy pushed himself off the wall and walked away. Doris crossed her arms and glared at him. "Rude much."

* * *

"Skipper?" The figure didn't answer and she took a chance and took a few steps forward. "Skipper, I know it's you. You're the only one with a black Harley in this entire city."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just," she was surprised at the harsh tone, "taking a walk. You?"

"None of your business." Doris was about to roll her eyes when something caught her eye. She walked over to the Harley-Davidson bike parked nearby and bent down to the item sitting next to the bike.

"Are you," she turned to face the boy with wide eyes, "drinking?"

"No."

"I'm not blind, Skipper. I can see the case right here." She gestured to the green basket designed for carrying bottles before turning to it. "And, wow, case." She picked up a few bottles, inspecting the ones that had the caps off. "How many have you drunk tonight?" The boy didn't reply and continued staring at the sky. "This is illegal. You're only fourteen."

"So?"

"How did you even get these?" A thought came to the blonde and her eyes widened in shock again. "You stole it? The WHOLE thing?"

"I'm not the boss for nothing."

"Skipper, do you want your dad to kill you? Because he will if he finds you drunk."

"I." He raised the bottle he had in hand. "Don't." He threw it down with such force that the shards flew in all directions, even his. "Care!" Doris screamed at his sudden change in voice and jumped away from the flying shards.

"Sk-Skipper?"

"Can you just go already? I'm not in the mood for company."

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

"Don't touch me."

"Sorry. But are you alright?"

"Go away."

"Absolutely not. Not when you're like this."

"Go away!"

"Skipper," Doris blinked when she saw something on his face, "are you..."

"NO!" The boy whirled on her angrily and violently shoved her to the ground. Doris let out a cry of pain as her bottom collided with the pavement. Skipper blinked and looked down at her. "Doris?" He crawled over to help her up, but she pushed him away.

"What is wrong with you?! What's your problem?!"

"I'm sorry."

"Really?" Her tone was harsh and it cut clear across his ego, making him wince. Doris's expression softened and she forgot about her sprain as she placed a hand on Skipper. "Skipper?"

"I already said it. Don't make me say it again."

"That wasn't what I was going to say."

"Then what is it?"

"Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't crying. I don't cry."

"Boys." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I'm blind." He replied with a grunt, still not looking her way. "Skipper, come on. Just tell me what happened. I won't tell anyone. Promise."

"Yeah right."

"Come on. Besides, sharing your emotions is better than keeping them bottled up inside. And, you trust me, don't you?"

"Fine."

Something inside her jumped happily but she pushed down the smile and gave him a look of concern.

"So?"

* * *

"...wow," Doris stared at the ground, wide eyed, "I didn't know."

"Yeah. Sorry if I'm such a jerk sometimes."

"I don't blame you. It's her fault. You should probably," she unwrapped his fingers from the newly popped bottle in his hand and took it out, "stop with this though." She placed the bottle as far away possible as she could with a disgusted look on her face, rubbed the hand on her skirt and turned back to Skipper as she wrapped her hands one her knees. "Before it gets worse. I don't want your family worrying about you."

"They're used to it. I do it all the time."

"Trying to keep up the image? You want to annoy your dad? Or you just can't cope with the incident?"

"Check times three. You haven't seen my record?"

"Franz bails you out, so yeah, I have. I just didn't think you were a heavy drinker. Or that you could hold that much alcohol."

"I can still drive."

"Let's not get cocky here."

"I'm serious. I can still drive. I can hold in the alcohol."

"Why do you keep doing this anyway? Why do you lead them on?"

"I don't lead them on...it's not like they go away crying. It's just one date. If they don't like it, bye bye. But they always do, because _I'm such a gentleman_...It's still one date. I don't like any of them. They're...girls."

"What do you expect? Don't tell me you're hom-" Skipper slammed a hand over her mouth and glared at her.

"Don't even. I'm not that kind of person."

Doris glared back and took his hand off.

"You're being mean to Johnson."

"Johnson's different. He's my best friend, who is in love with my other best friend. I'm the weird third wheel. Besides, it's the issue with what girls think of me. Do they even like me, or my status? Or my looks, considering they tend to faint...a lot...not that I'm complaining."

Doris shrugged and played with her hands.

"I like you. And I'm a girl."

"What was that?"

"I'm a girl?"

"No, before that."

"Well, I like you. It's not like like, just like, like-" She turned to face him as she spoke just as Skipper gently cradled her face with one hand and pulled her close, at the same time moving toward her. Their lips touched lightly, and for a few seconds, they were just lost in their own world.

"Well." Skipper murmured after the kiss was over.

"Yup." Doris popped the 'p' and chewed on her bottom lip.

"This is awkward." The boy added after a while, biting down on his own lip as he stared at his hands.

"Yup."

Skipper ran his hands over his face and through his hair as he groaned.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to clear something about the liking part. I mean, I do like you but..."

"Oh thank God." She let out a sigh or relief, shook her head and threw her hands to her side. "Because I felt nothing. Nothing at all." She spoke in a satisfactory tone and smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Just because you're every girl's dream guy doesn't mean you get bragging rights."

The boy shrugged and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Just wanted to be sure. You did have a crush on me back then."

"Was I that obvious?"

"I was nice to you."

"Yeah, you're nice to everyone."

"That's a definite 'no', Delphi. I'm just being nice because of you."

"What?"

"You're my only female friend. You're also the only reason I find myself still respecting them. You remind me that there are at least decent females out there. If you ask my sisters, they would rather let me bash the other females. Specifically, a rule from Angel, if a girl dares touch me, I was supposed to downgrade her. Basically, go all out bad boy on them. Ignore, use and throw away."

"Wow...I thought you were the only protective one."

"It's more like a pack than family. Mess with one, you mess with the rest."

"I never did get the bond you guys had. It's impressive. Fragile yet unbreakable."

"You're sure there's nothing?"

"I'm sure. Glad we're over that."

"Yup. And thanks. For listening."

"No problem. That's what friends are for."

"Oh great." The boy let out a happy sigh. "We're still friends."

"What did you expect? Did you think that just because we," she paused for a while, quickly thinking of something else to say, "did that, doesn't mean I won't annoy you anymore?"

"And that is something I'm not looking forward too."

"Then watch out, McGrath." She winked at him with a teasing grin on her face. "'Cause I'm not done with you. Especially after your little show here."

Skipper rolled his eyes, got to his feet and held a hand out to her.

"Come on. It's already late out."

"Yeah," Doris took his hand and he helped her up, "that's just Franz's rules. Not dad's. I can go home anytime I want."

"And I think Franz would appreciate it if I brought you home now. I mean it. I will carry across my shoulder if you don't come with me."

She gave him and indifferent shrug and took the offered helmet. "Fine."

"Oh, and Doris, Kowalski mus'nt know."

"Oh gawd." Doris gasped and shook her head. "Kowalski. I completely forgot."

Skipper raised a hand as he leaned on the seat of the Harley.

"He can't know. This was nothing, remember?"

"Yeah, don't need to remind me. I'm not a toddler."

* * *

"See ya tomorrow, Skip!" He saluted her with a grin peeking out from under the visor of his helmet and drove away. She stood by the front door of the house, watching as the bike disappeared into the night, before slamming it shut and running to her room. She plopped down on her bed and slammed a pillow into her face, screaming silently.

"I'm not in love with you. I'm not in love with you. I can't be in love with you." She sobbed silently and placed the pillow away as a tear fell from her eye. "I can't." She wiped it away with the back of her hand before placing both hands on her eyes, crying audibly now. "You don't love me back. You just don't, and I don't want to force you. I'm sorry, Skipper."

"Doris?" A male voice called softly from the door, and the girl didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Fr-Franz."

"Doris," the boy closed the door behind him and joined her on the bed, "what happened?"

"Nothing."

"You sure are fooling me."

"I-I'm sor-ry th-en."

"What happened, dear?"

"Please don't."

"Do you want me to call Selena? Girl to girl talk? Because if that's the case," he got to his feet, slowly backing away, "I'm not staying."

"N-no," she held his hand and pulled him back down, "ple-please. Don't go." She wiped at her tears with her freed hand. "I'll get over it."

"It's Skipper, isn't it? I saw him."

"He didn't do anything, I swear. He's still sweet to me."

"The guy's sweet? Where the heck did you get that?" Doris managed a smile, though it was broken by a sob when she thought back about what happened just minutes ago. "Are you sure he didn't do something? You know the guy's got knowledge about natural drugs."

"Franz. Come on, we both know he's not a bad guy."

"It's called being the overprotective brother protocol. He's got it too."

"Brother." Doris repeated in a weak voice and looked away. "I'm just going to be a sister to him."

"Doris, there is something you're not telling me here."

"I love him."

The boy blinked in shock, but he quickly recovered and gestured a hand forward.

"And...?"

"I can't let him love me back."

"I don't know if you've lost it or you're just scared."

"He can't."

"You're really not making any sense here. Have you been hanging out with Savannah again?"

"I'm not kidding. He can't do that. I'm not his type."

"I can't believe I'm stooping to this level, but, really, if the guy likes you, you need to give it a chance."

"No, I'm not the kind of person he needs."

"And how would you know that?"

"I just do. Trust me. I would know the guy I've practically crushed on ever since I saw him. I know his faults, his strengths, his problems, his style of clothes, his music and now why he hates the female population so much but has to respect it. Because of me." Doris blinked, gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my gawd. I wasn't supposed to say that. I'm sorry. Oh gawd," she sighed and dropped her hands to her lap, "I failed him."

"Nah. I already know. She's a *****, isn't she?" The boy sneered at the word and Doris smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I can't believe anyone would do such a thing to Skipper. I'm at least honored he chose me as a muse not to be disrespectful to us females."

"I'm having a hard time believing that. Are you sure he wasn't talking about Miss Independent?" Doris glared at the boy and threw the throw pillow at him. The boy chuckled, warded the pillow off, making it land on the blue carpet while Doris placed her hands on her hips.

"Meanie."

"So," the boy grinned at her, "what happened? Why'd you change your mind about making him yours?" Her face flamed up and she looked down, regretting the decision to throw the pillow when she had nothing to fidget with. She ended up playing her hair, running her fingers through it while she casually ignored him. "He kissed you, didn't he?"

"What?! No! NO!"

"You're turning red. On the lips, wasn't it?"

"NO! Shut up, Francis!" She wrapped her hands around his neck and shook him. "Shut up!"

"Whoa. No need to go and kill me now." She backed away with a furious frown and crossed her arms in a huff. "He did, didn't he?"

"Shut up." She snarled at him, earning a chuckle.

"I think it's a nice gesture. And I am glad this crush thing is over. I don't know about you, but I do NOT want my sister married to a McGrath."

"Wish come true, brother. And I know you don't mean it, but it feels like it. Anyway, it really isn't meant to be because I'm perfectly fine being a sister to him. It feels nice, and right."

"Really?" The girl nodded with a genuine smile. "How about Kowalski then?"

"What about him?"

"You didn't kiss him, did you?"

"But he's my boyfriend."

"Excuse me? That's supposed to be a cover. Doesn't mean you can lock lips with a guy I hate."

"Would you stop with the competition thing? I know it's a cover, but wasn't a treaty between our families supposed to be the point behind the relationship?"

"Fine."

"Wait, you knew Kowalski was my boyfriend but you kept insisting on Skipper?" The boy merely grinned and she took another pillow and smashed it at him. "Francis!"

"What? It's not like you're an actual couple. You're not cheating on him. And I know Selena won't accept it. I was just curious. Calm down already. What's with the hormones in you females? It always puts you in overdrive and gives me a possible ticket to an early deathbed." She put the pillow down with a tongue directed at him. The silence after was comforting between the two, but it didn't last long when Francis snorted. "I just gave love advice to my sister and she didn't take it." She turned to him with a smile. "I'm doomed."

"Aw, Franz. You really are the wisest of us all."

"Shut up." The blonde female giggled and he shook his head and got up. "I'm never doing this again. You can go deal with your own problems by yourself." He murmured under his breath and walked out of the room.

"That's what you said last time!" Doris called out with hands around her mouth and giggled.

"Go make us dinner already!" He shouted back, the aggravation still in his voice. Doris giggled again and got to her feet, getting ready to work her magic with the pots and pans of the kitchen.


End file.
